twitternojutsufandomcom-20200215-history
@actuallykisame
Kisame(@actuallykisame) is a rather misunderstood shark-man who has a lot of feels. He hails from the mighty Kirigakure and is one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He wields Samehada with whom he can fuse to become a more fearsomely defined shark-man hybrid. He also belongs to the organization known as the Akatsuki where orgies are frequent and plentiful. Personality This guy is pretty random but then again so are all the other people that he interacts with. He often says things that are totally out of context and have nothing to do with the current situation and it may scare the shit out of your bitch ass. Walking around naked is one of his favorite things to do because it makes him feel liberated a nd the reactions he gets are hilarious. Yes, his penis is blue too so don't ask. Being a shinobi, Kisame has been trained to mask his emotions and he's done a damn good job of it but on the inside, he's EXTREMELY sensitive and doesn't take insults very well. Mentions of cooking and/or eating him will make him really angry and then he'll become super sad because people seem to forget that he is also half human and still has feelings and eating him will make you a disgusting cannibal so you better step the fuck off before he sacrifices you to John. He also really loves hugs because he's soft, warm, and cuddly and not slimy, scaly or any of that other chicken-shit bull-shit that people assume. Reasons Why Kisame is an Emo Shark-man Kisame was once a Shinobi of Kirigakure but later defected and became a member of the Akatsuki where he was partnered with Itachi Uchiha. He no longer lives a life of crime and other misdeeds but is completely reformed. Since he no longer does any official missions as a shinobi, he lives out his life in a ver y care-free sort of way. He is now a devoted Johnist along with Peen(@actualpeencake). He also no longer has to mask his emotions and has become somewhat of a shitty emotional mess. A large part of his depression stems from repressed feelings for his former Akatsuki partner. Yes, the first man that Kisame ever fell in love with was Itachi. This caused the Uchiha to gain a special place in the shark-man's heart. Their friendship is held in high regard to Kisame. Kisame's sensitivity to mentions of being eaten almost ended the friendship. Itachi's lovely girlfriend, Ayame, was expressing her thoughts on trying shark fin in ramen. Itachi was completely willing to let her do it which is what really set Kisame off, He promptly expressed his hatred for the couple and had set his mind on shunning them forever and ever but they surprisingly asked him not to hate them and took drastic measures to change his mind. Ayame vowed never to try and sample his fin again while Itachi had other plans. He took the ultimate step to keep his friend. Let's just say that Kisame reccommends awkward hot spring sex to anyone who's friendship is in danger. After being showered with love and affection, Kisame's life changed for the better and he permanently gained two wonderful friends whose murders he plots from time to time. Aside from having a strong bond with friends, Kisame is happily married to his soulmate Gaara (@fifthkazekage). The two were wed on October 29th 2013. Gaara started out as Kisame's friend then he became his kouhai and later expressed love for the shark-man. Kisame soon fell in love with the young Kazekage and they began dating with permission from Kisame's the time husband Yamato. After a few days, Kisame decided to divorce Yamato, as he didn't feel like he was truly loved. Not long after, Kisame proposed and a week later married his 'little prince' as he has nicknamed him. The two are still madly in love and plan on remaining together. Forever and always. Kisame was previously married to Yamato(@Actual__Yamato). The two ironically became a couple after Yamato insulted Kisame's sharkhood. After a small argument, the two had sex and Kisame asked Yamato out. After dating for about a week, Yamato proposed and obviously Kisame said yes. The wedding was hella crazy but they got through it. Yamato orgy was devastated by the awkward hot spring sex incident but was eventually able to accept Kisame, flaws and all. Unfortunately, Kisame soon felt as though he was being neglected by Yamato so the two divorced. Random Facts About Sharky-nig-chan *He recently formed a Neji-bond with Shukaku. IT CAN NEVER BE BROKEN. EVER. DON'T FUCK WITH US. *His partner in John is the other half of the KisaCake duo, Peencake. #KisaCake5Ever (Sacrifices coming soon) *He absolutely adores Ayame because she always cheers him up when he's down and she doesn't mind cuddling him when he needs comfort. They also got their bellybuttons pierced together and they do kinky food stuffs with Peen every now and then. *He formed the BaKisa Alliance with Baki(@actual_baki) *Almost everyone he knows has seem him completely nude because of his frequent stripping. *This Sharkboy is still looking for a Lavagirl because the last one(Itachi) wouldn't accept responsibility. *He is a nipples enthusiast and will retweet practically anything that involves nipples. *He loves his own nipples very much because they are dark blue and beautiful just like a majestic narwhal. *His crowning achievements thus far have been marrying the love of his life, touching Madara's elbow and getting fricked by Itachi. *He may or may not be bisexual but has yet to find a woman to frick-frack. *He was nicknamed Sharky-nig-chan by the ramen guy. *Would like to be identified as Yagura's Turtle Egg bc reasons *"Will shark for food"